


Relish-ing the Ordinary

by deadicateddeath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Found Family, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack House (Teen Wolf), Pool Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadicateddeath/pseuds/deadicateddeath
Summary: Who doesn't love a pool party? At a rebuilt pack house? With memes? And dumb idiots in love?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Relish-ing the Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Charmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Charmed/gifts).



> A gift for Artemis_Charmed from the drabble exchange for the Eternal Sterek Discord Server! The s2 Hale pack at a pool party, with a focus on this month's theme: /relaxation/. Hope you enjoy :D

_Thunk._

_Twack._

_Thwack-ck.  
  
_ The bagged ice hit the concrete of the driveway until finally the log dissembled once more into the non-cube small hollow cylinders. Seriously, they weren’t cubes, what was with them? Regardless of the complex identity, they were ready to be poured into a cooler, or perhaps plunked into drinks that sweated upon the various tables and hands of the party at the pack house. Derek Hale was a rich boy, so obviously he could afford the pool, even if he had to be cajoled into it (bitched at for about three eternities) . He was now, however, the most frequent user of it.

Even now, as Erica hauled bags of ice towards the backyard, the big bad alpha was floating in an inner tube, aviator sunglasses on his face and looking close to achieving Zen, perhaps if Isaac didn’t cannonball into the water right next to him.  
  
“Get chlorine water in my drink and we’ll see if you come back from drowning a second time.” He threatened idly sipping said drink as if to check for intrusion.   
  
Isaac laughed anyway, splashing Derek a little before diving into the water again. It took work, and time, and tough conversations, but he and Derek did get past what had happened before. Back when they were both a little too broken, edges too raw and ill-fitting, incompatible traumas and trying to do the right thing and all going wrong.   
  
“Ey, Derek, how d’you want your burger?” Stiles asked, manning the grill since his father taught him. The graphic tee was worn and faded, the blue of Leonardo’s mask almost entirely faded.  
  
“Tell it about fire.”  
  
“That’s not cooked.”  
  
Scott spoke up, popping the top of a can of cheap beer. “Oh, I’m sorry Stiles, do we stop to bake them in lil werewolf ovens now?”  
  
Stiles did not answer as he flipped a barely even browned burger for his boyfriend, who didn’t understand the importance of sear, or that just because his gut could handle _E. coli_ that maybe he of all people shouldn’t be challenging the limits of what the werewolfism could take. “On all levels, including physical..”  
  
“Hey, relaxing means not getting meme-d at.” Derek raised a finger as if to point, but he had drifted away from facing Stiles, and didn’t care enough to correct himself.  
  
The sun set over the crests of the pine trees of the preserve, casting wide shadows over the pool and flooding the sky with burning reds and pinks, like when Stiles really fucked up an experiment once in chem class. He remarked on this particular fact, as he floated in the pool with Derek, elbows on the inner tube and slowly sinking the man into the pool. “You gotta take the glasses off, Der, it’s all glowy and shit like the embers of the second-rate lab table.”   
  
Derek hesitated. In the quiet of the evening, the forest was shaking alive with the coming night. In the woods he could hear the plod of gentle hooves in the underbrush, the skitter of tiny claws up trees. And at the lawn chairs the betas were playing a very heated game of Heads Up, and Boyd got thrown into the pool by an irate Isaac for some poor clues. He took the glasses off as he was now halfway in the water. “Better?”  
  
“Yeah, better.” Stiles said with a smile, inching close for a kiss, before pushing the inner tube away and fully dunking Derek. The alpha resurfaced and surged forward at his laughing boyfriend, ready to exact his watery revenge.   
  
While there were always blips on the radar and new headaches popping up, there was a home to come back to again, a home with a pack and a future ahead of them. It was a good life.


End file.
